Night World: Gotham
by BlackBookWriter
Summary: Elizabeth Rose is a vampire. Bruce Wayne is a masked vigilante. Watch as their world's collide. With interruptions from Dr. Crane and the league Of Shadows as they try to destroy Elizabeth worlds and Bruce's. The Night World: Gotham. Bruce Wayne/OC
1. First day

**That's right kiddies, I'M BACK! With a new and improved story. It used to be called Vampire Bats but I decided to change it. The first part is a filler but the rest is great. Im quite proud of this one. Especially since it was made in one night.**

**If You like this story, Check out the Trailer. On My Profile. Also character descriptions are on there too.**

Elizabeth sat alone as she twirled the red pen in her hands, taping it along the desk in a aimless tune. It was only her first day at her new job and she was as bored as hell.

"You're lucky you even have a job" she reminded herself mentally. And she knew it was true. Especially one at the famous Wayne Tower. Her father wished she would go to a different place but something inside felt like she needed to go to this exact place. And when she heard a job opening at Wayne Tower, she raced to get in. With a little help from her witch friends. Yes, witches. The world that Elizabeth comes from is not like the world that the people of Gotham come from. Or believe in for that matter. She comes from the underworld or what she likes to call it, the Night World. Where Witches, Werewolves and even fairies live amongst the humans that habitat is this earth. Or, if you are Elizabeth, a vampire.

Elizabeth wasn't just a vampire. She belonged to the category of the Unrestricted Vampire. Like the animal kingdom, there are many types of Vampires. Same goes with werewolves, Witches and Fairies. Elizabeth doesn't quite know all of them, like her father does, but she does know the vampires and the werewolves.

The Luminous Vampires are the type of vampires that, if directed in the light, shone like diamonds. But the more they shone, the weaker they get. Those type of Vampires usually stay out of the light or else they would die in only a couple of hundred years. Then there are the Vampire's that you read in the Anne Rice series. They could only go out during the night and grew fangs when they eat. If in the sun, there skin would burn and dissolve into dust. They were named the Obscurity Vampires.

Then there were Elizabeth type. They were the Unrestricted Vampire race. That mean they were more human and capable of things then most vampires. They could go out in the light without burning or lighting up like a Christmas tree. Although the sun did make them go more thirsty. If directed into the sun for about a couple of hours, the vampires of this kind would not be able to handle themselves and attack the nearest human. So still, they stayed out of light as much as possible. When Elizabeth and the rest of her type fed, their skin would go as white as snow and eyes turned into black coal. Fangs would grow from their mouth.

Some Vampires had fangs, some didn't. But there was one thing all Vampires had in common. Beauty, amazing strength, speed and a one part of them that was doubled in sense. Like the mind or the eyes. Some Vampires could go through walls while other could see through them. Elizabeth mind was enchanted. She was telepathic and telekinesis meaning she could read other mind and project her thoughts into there. Also, for telekinesis, she could levitate things with only using her mind power. Although very powerful, if used to much, she would wear down.

Elizabeth, though entertained by going through the many types of Vampires, was bored to death. Her boss, Mr. Earl, was in a meeting and he had given nothing for her to do. Elizabeth opened up her laptop and checked her mail, even though Mr. Earl said that she was not allowed to. She pushed her black hair from her eyes and clicked the inbox button, leading to a page with a message from her close friend who just so happened to get her this job. Kira Agle. She was one of the few left from the psychic witch race. Not one of those phoney ones you see at the circus or something. She was the real deal.

The message clearly stated "Watch out! True love on it's way!!!" Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and smiled, clicking the message anyways. Kira would just love for Elizabeth to find her soul mate. Even though only five percent of the night world ever does. Elizabeth scrolled through the message twice, re-reading her friends words.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I just had a vision of you and a your soul mate. A man who you shall find soon. I did not see his face, but by the look in your eyes, I knew he was the man for you. Keep your eyes out, for I have a feeling that Wayne Tower might be a new chapter in your life._

_Sincerely,_

_Kira_

_P.S. He looked human_

Elizabeth leaned back, shocked. Could her psychic friends who visions ninety-nine percent of the time be true? Could Elizabeth really find love in her lonely life? Or was this just to get Elizabeth hopes high? This wouldn't be the first time Kira lied to make her friends happy, even though in the end they aren't.

Elizabeth couldn't complain. She had a amazing man for a father and she had great friends but inside, Elizabeth had a longing. A longing to find someone to share her life with. Someone to hold her at night and to stare into her eyes, saying they loved him. Kira knew that, so perhaps she thought that by doing this , Elizabeth will have hope to find someone like that.

The young girl shook her head, clicking back out of her mail. Even if she did find someone, how would she know it was them? And what about the fact that she most likely would be a different race from them. Would he give up his human life for her?

Elizabeth chuckled, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. She guessed only time would tell her about the vision. If it was real. "And what if it was?" She reminded herself "What would you do? How would you know?" Elizabeth thoughts soon became engrossed with these statements that she has come to think of.

Elizabeth were so wrapped up in her fantasies, she almost missed the sound of the ding of the elevator doors opening, but her ears were to trained for that. Her eyes snapped open and Elizabeth quickly bended over the desk, acting like she had something to do.

"I'm hear to see Mr. Earle" A smooth, handsome voice came from above her head. She kept writing down things, trying to look professional. "Name?" She inquired.

"Uh" He used one finger to move the paper, getting a better look at it. Elizabeth still kept her head down, this time in embarrassment. "Um, Bruce Wayne" He taped the desk slightly and Elizabeth dropped her pen. She looked up and surely enough, Bruce Wayne was standing right in front of her. She, and the rest of Gotham, thought, no, was sure he was dead. Yet here he stands, in front of Elizabeth two hazel eyes. Her eyes looked up and down of Bruce as she mentally took a picture of him so she could withdraw it from her mind later. He was wearing a , clearly, expensive black suit. His light brown hair combed back. Few strands sticked out. His eyes were warm and brown. He obviously worked out because he had quite the muscles. All in all, he was handsome. His smell reached her nose and took note of it. He smelled like honey and a cologne. A fancy one. She had smelled it on her way here. It was at a shop across the street where she was walking.

Elizabeth shot up from her desk. "Oh! Mr. Wayne! I'm so sorry I didn't know." She said quickly. She dusted off her black skirt once and her hand reached across the desk. "Elizabeth Rose" Bruce froze for a second and tensed, Elizabeth stared at him, questionly. Bruce shook his head lightly and took the hand , shaking it. "Bruce Wayne" He smiled and his eyes skimmed around the room. Elizabeth looked along with him. "Yes, of course I know who you are. Anyways, My apologies but Mr. Earle is in a meeting right now. You can schedule a meeting or just -"

"I'll wait" he interrupted, finally setting his eyes back on hers. For a minute, she was mesmerized by his brown warm pools for eyes. But she did not have time to think about what she had thought for Bruce turned his head and sat down in the waiting chairs by the side of the room. Elizabeth simply nodded her head, sitting back in her seat.

It was a agonizing five minutes for both of them. All they did was sit there, staring at each other with nothing else to do. Finally, Bruce had enough of silnece and started a conversation.

"So how long have you been working at Wayne Enterprises?" He asked, placing his elbow on the armrest of the chair while placing the other on his crossed knee. Elizabeth huffed out a laugh. "Well actually, Mister Wayne-"

"Bruce" He corrected. Elizabeth smiled but was a bit annoyed with the fact that this was the second time he interrupted her. "Okay, Bruce. This is actually my first day"Bruce stood up and nodded his head. "Well, I hope you are enjoying you're first day here. We are lucky to have you as apart of Wayne Tower" Elizabeth had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. This was a typical speech from someone who was higher then the person who was getting told this.

Bruce looked away for a second at a golf club next to the office wall. He moved his head back to her, lifting an eyebrow. "You play?" Elizabeth turned to the golf club. She averted her eyes to Bruce and reached into his mind to hear what he was thinking.

"_Maybe I could Teach her?" _Bruce thought, still smirking at her.

Elizabeth smiled and felt grateful that he would do such a thing. It sure in hell would beat sitting in a office all day long, awkwardly with a man who is supposed to be dead. "Um, no. But, maybe, you could teach me?" Bruce chuckled, going over and picking the golf club up. "You read my mind" He commented before turning back to her. Bruce motioned for her to come toward him and she had no objections. She held onto the club as Bruce placed the balls on the ground. "So, is your father Jack Rose?" He asked casually like it was an everyday questions. Elizabeth slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, why?" Bruce looked up at her, stopping what he was doing completely. "Nothing! Nothing at all, just wondering." He said it quickly. To quickly for her liking. Elizabeth eyes narrowed. "I have to know what is going on" she thought to herself, her mind once again invading Bruce's head. What Elizabeth found, was not to her liking.

"_Could she be the Elizabeth Rose that Henry Duncard and Ras Al Ghul was talking about? She has to be, her father is Jack rose and she fit's the description. But could there really be such thing as a Vampire? Of course, The League Of Shadow showed me them and taught me of them. So that's it. I'm in a room with a Vampire."_

**Comment, add to favourites or just check up once and a while, I don't care as long as you liked it!!**


	2. A Symbol

**So here it is you guys. I probably won't update until a week everytime sadly. Also, I was wondering if anyone could be a beta for me? You know, someone who ckecks my work. Also I hope you like this chapter. It wont be a few until Bruce and Elizabeth get together but soon they will. I don't like stories that takes like 18 chapters until they are finally together so probably by like the 7th (If things are going as good as they are) they will be getting together. I hope you like it.**

**If you want to know what the characters look like, Check my porfile.**

Her body tenses after hearing his thoughts. She slowly backed away , dropping the club. Bruce looked up at her. "Are You Okay?" He asked, slowly getting up as if She was dangerous to him. Elizabeth shook her head. "Um yeah. It just…. It's my break now. So, uh, Jessica, the other secretary, will be assisting you now.

Elizabeth turned and fled out of the office before hearing Bruce's last thoughts. "_I knew it"_

Elizabeth raced out of the room. Jessica, the other secretary, stared at her as she raced by.

"I'm taking my break now" She told Jessica before entering the her back against the silver walls of the elevator, Elizabeth grabs the rails for support as she sighed in relief that she was finally out of there. If he knew, there was nothing to stop him from exposing her.

Different races had different punishments for humans that found out about the Night World. The Luminous Vampires had the Voultri, the Obscurity Vampires had Elders but what did Elizabeth race have? Nothing. "It's your mess, deal with it" is what they would most likely say if she went for help.

"Just Breathe" She told herself. "Father would know what to do" Eventually, meaning 5 minutes and pushing the emergency stop button on the elevator, Elizabeth had calmed herself down. Only to be worked up again by another line that she remembered in Bruce's head.

"_Henri Duncard and Ra's Al Ghul…" _He had thought of their names. Which means that he was with the League of Shadows

The League Of Shadows was a team of highly trained men that were out to rid the world of evil, not caring who they would kill on the way. The problem was that for ages, The League Of Shadows had always thought of Vampires, Werewolves and anything else not human or natural were meant to be cut off. For good.

The League had found ways to dispose of the Night World children and sent assassins to murder them. There was one incident when she and her father just got away, but apparently the league had gotten their names.

"If Bruce knows Henri and Ra's Al Ghul. And if he was taught by them, that means one thing….." The statement ended up as a whisper, but Elizabeth did not need to complete the sentence for she already knew the answer. Bruce was in the League of Shadows.

"That's where he had been for the last few years. Although, he never strike me as the one to kill another person. And if he was out to get me, he would of done it right there in the office." She supposed.

The elevator started to go again and Elizabeth knew that she needed her Father guidance.

Jack was at home, reading the paper when Elizabeth ran in, repeating "Father! Father!". He did not look surprise at her sudden burst through the door because he could hear her a mile away. Literally.

"Breathe" He told her as soon as she reached the house, saying what was on her mind at 60 miles per second. It took Jack everything he had to calm her down.

"Now first thing first. What happened?" He asked slowly, as if talking to a child.

Elizabeth breathed and gasped out "He knows!" in which Jack stared at her, confused.

"Who knows?" Jack is not a telepath nor does he have anything to do with telekinesis but was close. He could review in his mind the past of those around him. If he wanted, he could see anyone's past things they have done and figure out if they are trust worthy or not. This is a great advantage to Jack.

"Bruce Wayne"

If Jack and Elizabeth were humans, the conversation they had would of taken hours. Since they are part of the super natural though, it only took them one.

"So he knows?" Jack asked, after hearing his daughter story.

"And not just that, he used to work for the League of Shadows. Father, what happens if he is here to destroy us? To kill us?"

Jack sighed, looking at Elizabeth, who was sitting by him on a white couch. He was holding her hands on his lap. "Let me see him. Let me see his past. Then I will know what will happen and what should happen"

Elizabeth nodded while Jack got up and looked outside the window, onto the streets of Gotham. Elizabeth and Jack did not have that much money so they both lived in a apartment in the Narrows. It wasn't the best place but compared to the other homes in the Narrows, their apartment was the better of them. "Stay home for a while. I'll call Mr. Earle and tell him that you are sick. In a few Days I will go talk to Wayne" Jack had decided.

"And then what?" She asked, worried about her job and her father. Jack leaned on one arm against the window. "Then we will just have to wait and see."

Days later, Jack made his way into Wayne Tower, searching for Bruce Wayne. If he could just see into his past he could stop the League Of Shadows if they tried to harm him or his daughter.

At first, Jack wasn't quiet sure were to go or who to ask for Bruce Wayne, until he spotted Mr. Earle making his way to a board meeting. "Mr. Earle!" He called after him, pushing his way through the men and women in suits. Mr. Earle turned away from the men in black and looked at Jack. "Um, and you are?" He inquired.

Jack put out his hand "Hi, I'm Jack Rose. My daughter is your new secretary, Elizabeth Rose." Mr. Earle nodded slowly. "Ah yes, how is she? I heard she was sick?" He said this with no hint concern in his voice. He clearly wanted to leave the conversation and get on with something more important. As did Jack.

"She's doing fine. Hey, I was wondering if you knew where Bruce Wayne is? I really need to talk to him" Jack skipped straight to the point. Mr. Earle Nodded. "Yes, in a matter of fact I do. He's working with Fox in the science department." That was all Jack need. Saying a quick thanks, he turned and fled to the science department.

"_God, I hate this building"_ Jack thought, going through the many levels of Wayne Tower until finally giving into asking for directions. "Excuse me?" He said to a man who was in the elevator. Jack manage to slip through the doors before it closed. "Excuse me?" He asked again. The man turned revealing a man in about his seventies. He was black and had very short white hair. He smiled at Jack. "I was wondering if you knew where the science department is?" Jack breathed out.

The man laughed. "What a coincident? I am in fact heading that way right now to work on some stuff with Mr. Wayne. Perhaps you will join me?" Jack nodded eagerly. All He wanted was to find this Bruce Wayne and get this nightmare over with. The man smiled a gentle but warm smile. "Oh, where is my manners? Lucius Fox" He held out his hand which Jack graciously took. It was about time finding someone in this building with respect. "Jack Rose"

"He should just be getting finished with some things" Mr. Fox told Jack, exiting the elevator. "What things?" Jack asked, curious. Fox laughed "If I only new." Just then, around the corner emerged Bruce. He was smiling but stopped when he saw Jack. "I didn't know another one worked he?" He looked confused at Fox.

Fox simply replied "He doesn't" Jack took this as the time he introduced himself. "Jack Rose" He put out his hand. Bruce eyes widen a bit but remained calm. "Bruce Wayne" Bruce slowly took his hand, giving it a little shake. As soon as his skin made contact with Jack, Jack took his chance and looked through the past of Bruce Wayne. He closed his eyes and saw everything Bruce had saw in his past. His Parents death, Joe Chill trial, The joining of the league of shadows and the end of them. All of it. It rushed into Jack mind like flashes of a movie. Jack eyes flew open and he jerked his hand out of Bruce's. "_He isn't here to destroy us and Gotham" _Jack thought _"He came to save us"._

Bruce waved his hand in front of Jack. "Hello?" He said in a unsure voice. Jack snapped out of his phase and looked at Bruce. "So you're Elizabeth Father, I assume?" Bruce crossed his arms over his chest but not in a mad way, but a way that people do when they try to start a conversation. Jack smiled and nodded. "Yes, that's what I'm here to talk about actually." Mr. Fox stood on the outside, looking at the two. He sensed that what Jack and Bruce recently said, there was a code to it. But it was not his place to find out. He gave a simple nod and took his leave. Bruce and Jack soon stood alone.

"I'm not here to harm you-" Bruce started but Jack raised his hand to quiet him. "I know, I saw it." Bruce gave a look of understanding but still a bit of confusion. Bruce knew that some people of the night world had powers. Most, actually. He just didn't know what Jack power was.

"I have," Jack started "The power to look at the past of other humans. If I make skin contact with them, I can see their whole past. My daughter, on the other hand, can read the mind of anyone at anytime." Bruce gave a "Ah" of realisation. "That's why Elizabeth rushed out of there so fast a couple of days ago. She thought that I was going to harm you and her and your destroy your life. But you have nothing to be afraid about. I just need to know that you are not here to harm Gotham. But by the looks of it, you are totally against that thought." Jack gave a quick but firm nod. "Me and my daughter are here to live a normal life. We will never harm anyone." Bruce still looked un-certain. "And the feeding problem...." Jack knew this was going to come up. It always does. "We know a guy at the food bank. So, Mr. Wayne, why did you come back to Gotham?"

"Well, you should know." Bruce joked. Jack grew a grin. He was happy that him and Bruce were on the same page and not in a different book. "I know, I just want to hear it from your mouth. It is kind of rude just to hear from the thoughts." Bruce leaned forward, putting his hands behind his back.

"I came here to save Gotham. To be a symbol. To show Gotham that their city doesn't belong to the corrupt or the criminals." Bruce pulled out a chair and Jack mirrored the gesture. He sat, facing Bruce, interested. "And how do you suppose to do that?" Bruce smirked. " As a man, as Bruce Wayne, I'm just flesh and blood. But as a symbol, I am incorruptible." Jack knew where he was getting at. He knew the point. "And, maybe you could help me. Seeing as that you are very... very..." Bruce didn't know what to say but Jack was aware of what Bruce was thinking.

"Old?" He completed the sentence, raising an eyebrow. Bruce sighed "I thought you said your daughter was the mind reader?" Jack chuckled "I don't have to be able to read minds to figure that one out, Mr. Wayne. But to answer your question yes, I am old and yes, I do know things that maybe Mr. Fox doesn't know. But the again, Mr. Fox probably knows things I don't" Jack debated. Bruce raised his hands. "Exactly! That's why you and Mr. Fox could help me. Although, don't tell Lucius. I don't want him to know about.... what I'm planning to do." Jack nodded. "He'll most likely find out in time though." Bruce smirked "He is a smart man."

"So, what do you say?" Bruce stood up along with Jack as he dusted off his pants. "Will you help? Although keep in mind it is sort of a risk." Jack coughed a laugh. Bruce obviously wasn't viewing the strength of a vampire. Jack shook his head. "And here I thought you were clever. I am in no harm way, Mr. Wayne. Especially from these criminals." Bruce began to walk to the elevator, still sometimes looking at Jack. "And Elizabeth?" He inquired. "She can take care of herself. She may seem fragile, but she is a fighter" Jack confirmed while they both stepped into the elevator. Bruce took the liberty to press the main floor button. The doors closed. "So you're going to help me?" Bruce finally asked as Jack was about to exit the Elevator. Jack looked up, as if still debating.

"I think I can insist you in that area." Bruce and Jack chuckled lightly. "Until then, Mr. Wayne" Jack pulled out his hand for about the fifth time that day. This time, Bruce had no objections of shaking it. "Where will I contact you?" Bruce broke the shake. Jack smiled, knowingly. "I'm sure if you make a phone call to Mr. Earle new employee, She'll know where." Jack finally left as the elevator doors closed behind him.

**Review, and I might update in 5 days! Reviews makes my stories come quicker.**


End file.
